The Crystal Chronicles: Tipa Caravan
by pokecharmer007
Summary: Miasma has poisoned the world, and the only protection are these crystals that could keep away the miasma, protecting everyone from its deadly poison. But the crystal's protection are not eternal. Thus began the journey of the Crystal Caravans. This is the story of a group of eight teens who are beginning their own journey as Crystal Caravanners.
1. Chapter 1

~Chapter 1: The Half-Breed~

A large, roaring campfire crackled and burned brightly like the sun in the middle of the town square as the villagers gathered around the campfire, dancing and singing to their hearts' content with music playing in the background. Those sitting just outside the dancing circle were happily eating their well-grown harvest as they celebrated the 10th anniversary for a Miasma-free world. The children were laughing and playing not far from their parents' sight as they ran around the square.

Roland, the village elder, stood before the large crystal that once protected the town from Miasma but now acts as a reminder of the hardships they'd suffered before. Turning to his people, he raised a hand and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"My people, we are gathered here today to celebrate our 10th anniversary of this glorious day where we finally feel the freedom from the Miasma!" The people clapped and cheered with the children following, not knowing the story. "Though we suffered many hardships and heart breaks for several decades, thanks to the bravery of our young Caravanners, they were able to purge the world from the dreaded Miasma. To allow our future generations to run wild and free." Said Caravanners were either given pats on their backs or affectionate hair-ruffling. "For that, you have our thanks. Now, without further ado. Carry on the celebration!"

And once again, music blared in every direction and villagers of all race danced in mirth. As the celebration continued, a male Selkie was instantly surrounded by every children in Tipa.

"Uncle, can you tell us the story?" a young Clavat child asked as he tugged onto the Selkie's hand.

"Yeah, the one where you and mom first became Caravanners!" a young Selkie girl said, tugging her mother to where he's sitting.

"Now, now, Tiy Rah." the older Selkie said before looking apologetic toward the other Selkie. "Sorry about that."

The male giggled, "It's fine. Peter is asking the same thing."

"He's not the only one." a male Yuke chuckled as he and his wife came up to them with their Yuke twins. "Seiberg and Arisha had been bugging us about it."

"But you promised us." Seiberg whined to his father.

"You said you'll tell us once we're older." Arisha retorted.

"Alright, settle down, kids." a male Clavat smiled as he patted the twins before sitting beside the male Selkie. "You're right. You're all old enough to know."

The children cheered and quickly sat down in a semi-circle around their parents who had made themselves comfortable by the crystal. Not a moment later, a family of five Lilties rushed to their small group.

"Whoa, hey! Don't start without us!" the older male Lilty exclaimed as his wife carried a baby while the two younger siblings trailed behind.

"Don't worry. We won't." the Selkie chuckled before looking around to see if everyone's here. "Well then, let's start, shall we?" The children nodded and subtly leaned forward. The Selkie cleared his throat and began his story.

**~X~**

_Long ago, there existed a great crystal. People lived in their lives blessed with its radiance. One day, a great star fell from the sky and shattered the crystal. __It warped the natural course of the world._ Thus, causing chaos and Miasma to spread across the world. That was the beginning of it all. The people back then were struggling to survive against the toxic gas but alas, one by one, villages across the world slowly died out. It was then people realized that the shattered pieces of the Great Crystal kept the Miasma at bay so they built settlements around the scattered shards, which were the only thing that could protect them. 

_But the crystal's radiance can only last for so long and it can only regain its brilliance and protection from the Miasma by replenishing it with Myrrh, a powerful dew that could be found from a healthy Myrrh Tree. Thus began the journey of the crystal caravans: every year one caravan from each town searched for Myrrh from the Myrrh Trees to replenish their town's crystal._

_These Caravanners traveled, and spent a year collecting drops of Myrrh from different trees. _

_If the Caravan fall, their hometown will fall with them... _

_This is the story of a group of Caravanners who are out to collect Myrrh..._

**~X~**

A papaopamus bellowed as it trotted along the dirt path, pulling a caravan behind it. A male Selkie is holding onto the reins while a female Clavat is sitting beside him, reading the map.

"How much further to Tipa, Erin?" the male Selkie asked.

"We're almost there, Roku. Just a little further." the female Clavat, Erin, replied. She then turned to the side of their caravan to find their eldest Selkie son. "Are you alright, Jica?"

"I'm fine, mom." the Bandanna Selkie replied with a nod before calling over to the other side where his Clavat sister is. "What about you, Christie?"

"Same here." The Dark Coat Clavat shouted back.

The mother then peered inside their Caravan to find her half-Selkie, half-Clavat son. "Galen, are you alright back here?" Said boy turned to his mother from his books and nodded before turning his attention back. The mother sighed with a smile. "Honestly, dear..."

"Leave him be, Erin. You know how the boy is." the father chuckled as he snapped the reins to make the papaopamus go faster.

**XXXX**

"Sala Nah, are you awake?" An Elegant Lilty shouted to a small yet quaint house beside the river. "I wonder if she's not home..." Suddenly, as she finished her words, the door suddenly swung opened, creating a loud 'bang' and a male Raccoon-Tail Selkie was thrown out of said home. The Lilty was stunned at the scene but regained her composure and came to the male Selkie's aid. "De Di, were you bugging Sala Nah again?"

The Selkie rubbed his aching head before replying, "I was just giving her a hand. I tried waking her gently like you said but she still snoozed through so I resorted to my last idea."

"By dumping water on me, De Di?" an enraged female Shark-Eye Selkie stormed out of her home. "And not just any water, but FREEZING ice-cold water!" the Selkie shrieked at the emphasis of 'freezing'. De Di looked terrified at the female before turning to his only help, only for her to back away as a way of saying "I'm not getting involved."

"Whoa, what did you do this time, De Di?" a male Bare Head Lilty grinned at the scene in front of him. "And before you say anything, there is no way I'm getting a taste of Sala Nah's wrath."

"And you call yourself a friend, Gil Wood!" De Di shouted before screaming and running away from the female Shark-Eye, shouting apologies into the wind. The two Lilties shook their head in exasperation. "Those two can never get tired." Gil muttered before turning to the female. "So, Nana Mil, did you hear we're having a new family arriving to Tipa today?"

"Really? I haven't heard about it. What are they like?" Nana asked.

"Don't know. Just heard from dad who heard it from the village elder. Said that the new family is an Alchemist." Gil replied with a shrug.

"An Alchemist? We haven't had one since the previous one moved out four years ago." Nana then took Gil's hand. "Let's go see."

**XXXX**

A young female Spiral Yuke stretched her feathery arms into the sky as she walked out of her home before waving her staff, casting a spell to start the mill for her family. As she did this, she turned her head to the side to find her neighbors, a merchant's family, getting up for work. She quickly turned her head back to the mill when a male Bumpy Yuke walked out of his home, a faint pink tint on her helmet.

The Bumpy Yuke noticed her and waved a good morning, which she hesitantly returned.

"Ilias, can you come in for a moment?" her mother called. Ilias called back a reply before waving to the male Yuke and disappearing into her house, still flustered.

The male Yuke tilted his head in confusion, wondering what was wrong with the female when his father called him. "Heinrir, could you help me with these?" his father asked as he lifted up a crate of items.

"Yes, father!" Heinrir hastily came to his father's aid. As they moved to open the stall, Sala Nah and De Di rushed by with the Lilties each greeting the father and son duo before chasing after the Selkies.

The duo just watched them go before chuckling and shaking their head while going on with their business.

**XXXX**

A Clavat Blacksmith was busy hammering down the heated metal when he heard the two Selkies creating a commotion. He chuckled out loud, muttering about "Youthful Spirits" and turned to his son, a male Natural Clavat, who is pumping air into the coals.

"You should be more like them, Kieren." The boy rolled his eyes at his father before continuing his work. The man sighed and was about to continue his work when he noticed a caravan entering Tipa. "Huh, that's odd. Our crystal Caravan doesn't return for another half a year. Must be the new arrivals." he muttered as he wiped his hand clean of dirt and oil before going ahead to greet the arrivals. Kieren had stopped his work when he heard his father muttering about new arrivals.

Tipa is a small town located at the very tip of the titular Tipa Peninsula, so it's not common for them to have visitors like Caravanners or travelers, much less new arrivals, so it peaked his interest on this family as he hurriedly rushed to his father's side.

He could see the other families are taking interest in this new family as the other kids his age stopped to have a look.

**XXXX**

"Welcome to Tipa!" Roland extended his greetings to the family as he shook hands with Roku, then Erin. "I hoped the journey isn't too rough on you."

"No, not at all." Erin replied with a smile. "We did have a few problems with the occasional monsters popping up everywhere, though."

"But they're no match for me, of course." Jica boasted.

"Oh, really? Like the time where you almost got yourself stuck in a hole?" Christie reminded. "If it weren't for me, you'll still be stuck in that hole, waiting for the Mu to maim you." Her Selkie brother just stuck his tongue out and huffed away in annoyance, unloading their belongings out. Unknown to them is that a young Clavat boy had stepped out of the Caravan and is making his way towards his parents, all along casting his eyes downwards while clutching a thick book. Except for the children who had their eyes on the boy.

By then, the Blacksmith had already introduced himself to the family and was introducing his son.

"-and this is my son, Kieren." he lightly pushed his boy to the front. "Come on, son. Say hello." The young boy didn't say anything as he continued to stare at the other Clavat who is hiding behind his mother.

"Oh, dear. I almost forgot." Erin said as she pushed Galen out into the open. "This is our son, Galen. He's a bit shy."

Galen clutched his book tighter as he hid his face behind it, "...hello..." came a soft whisper before he hid behind his mother again.

"I'm sorry. Galen's not used to other Clavats yet... After what happened in Rohesia..." Erin trailed off, with Roku rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. Knowing what she meant, the Blacksmith then showed the Alchemist family their new home, which is coincidentally not far from the Blacksmith's.

**XXXX**

A few weeks had passed since the Alchemist family had moved into Tipa. It wasn't easy at first, as most of the belongings are very fragile and must be handled with care so the move was slow and easy. Then came the fact that the other families thought their son, Galen, is a bit odd. Being born to a Selkie father, his appearance is of a Wolfie Selkie but his clothes is that of a Cap Clavat.

Unlike his older siblings where they looked and dressed the same as their origin, Galen is figuratively the black sheep of the family as no one can tell which he is: a Clavat or a Selkie. Normally when two different tribes interbreed, their offspring are of the same kind as either the mother or father, never both. Though the fact that there is not much known about interbreeding of two different tribes doesn't help the situation.

Also with the fact that said black sheep had made a point that he doesn't trust Clavats by avoiding every Clavat in the village, with the exception of his sister and mother. In fact, he did this by locking himself in his room, reading than going outside. Even though the family is friendly and fun to be around, the villagers weren't so sure about young Galen. Some had wanted to ask the question but felt that it's being rude until...

"Hey, Christie." Gil Wood called to the Dark Coat female. The eight children were hanging out at Sala Nah's as they get to know the elder siblings of Galen and maybe said half-ling himself. "Is Galen a Selkie or a Clavat?"

The other children turned to the Bare Head with disbelief before watching Galen's Clavat sister in worry. Their family had already warned them on asking the question as they deemed it a violation of privacy.

To their surprise, Christie just tapped her chin as her eyes went skyward as if thinking of the answer. "...not sure."

Silence enveloped the children until Gil Wood broke it, "What do you mean, not sure?"

"It's just what she said. Galen, in appearance, is a Selkie but he seemed comfortable wearing the standard Cap Clavat clothing, saying that the Selkie ones showed too much skin."

"How is this, showing too much skin?" De Di retorted as he pulled on his clothes.

"Galen never did like to show his skin since the people in Rohesia kept saying that he had such fair skin like a girls'." Christie explained. "Though I couldn't blame them since, no offence to you guys, the male Selkies do look more feminine than masculine."

"I think I can understand what you mean." Sala Nah nodded. "Is it true that he doesn't like Clavats very much?"

Jica and Christie shared a look before the brother replied, "It's not that he hates the Clavats. It's just... he doesn't really trust them that much. Not after what happened in Rohesia."

"What happened in Rohesia?" Gil Wood asked but was silenced by Nana and Ilias. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's alright. We're used to the treatment back then, but Galen is another story." Jica said. "Ever since mom and dad got together, the people in Rohesia opposed of their relationship. After that was simple glares and bad gossips about us but nothing more."

"Until Galen was born, that the hostility grew stronger." Christie solemnly drooped her head. "Threats, bullying, and beatings were the common ones he faced every day."

"Oh dear..." Ilias gasped in horror. "But I thought Rohesia is multi-tribe city, just like Tipa."

"It is, but the city is divided into four parts. One for each tribe. So long as no tribe enters another, no fights or wars will break out." the Clavat grimly replied. "Father broke that law by accident when chasing a thief who had stole his goods into the Clavat's part of the city, and that is where he met my mother. The both of them never did like the law, in the first place." She then proceeded to recite the laws. "No one is allowed to trespass another. No one is allowed to meet another. No one is allowed to marry another. And finally the most important, all children must belong to a single tribe."

"I see. By marrying to another tribe, your parents had broke the second and third law." Heinrir concluded.

"And by having Galen, he had broke the last and final one." Ilias finished.

"That is why we hastily left Rohesia and fled to Tipa." Jica said. "We thought that we could give Galen a fresh new start but... I think it'll take a bit of time."

Unknown to the eight, Kieren was eavesdropping on their conversation as he leaned nonchalantly on the tree trunk not far from the house with his hands behind his head.

"...Rohesia, huh?"

**XXXX**

Young Galen is, for the first time, outside by the riverbank practicing his magic on a few rocks that scattered themselves around the bank. Looking over the book he's always seen carrying, he memorized the chants that are needed to cast a simple fire spell and its more advanced ones.

Standing up and taking a stance with his hands stretched outwards, a red magic circle appeared beneath his feet as he chanted "O flickering blaze, burn those who oppose me... Fire!" A small fire ball launched itself at the one closest to him. Once over, Galen inspected the damage. The rock, if a monster, only suffered a minor degree burn.

He sighed in disappointment. "Looks like I still have a long way to go."

The ten year old went to gather his book when he noticed a figure at his peripheral vision. Turning his head, he inwardly squeaked at the sight of a Clavat. His body instantly going into defense mode; he scurried away from the Clavat and curled into a tight ball, awaiting the kicks and punches he's expecting.

But none came; instead, footsteps were heard and he could feel the presence of the other crouching close to him. The next thing he know, he felt his head being patted. Slowly raising his head, he stared at the Clavat with wide-eyed confusion.

"Hey, you alright?" Kieren asked. Galen blinked as he remembered this Clavat was the one he met when his family first arrived in Tipa. Slowly and hesitantly, he nodded. "That's good."

"...Aren't you going to badmouth about me?" Galen whispered. The Clavat only raised a brow at the question. "Cause that's what the others did back in Rohesia..."

"That doesn't mean I'm gonna do that to you." Kieren said. "Besides I'm not as law-abiding as those damn idiots."

Galen stifled his giggles at the insult. "Were you from Rohesia as well?"

Kieren nodded as he sat down beside the Half-Breed, "I was born there but my parents weren't too happy about the laws they enforced so we moved out and start a new life in Tipa just four years ago. I can understand why though. I mean, what is with the ridiculous laws? Like 'No one is to meet another.'" Kieren then imitated a low noble voice. "What? Are they expecting us to walk down the road blindfolded whenever we go to the city square where the divisions meet?" Galen laughed at that. "Seriously, what is up with that?"

"So you don't like the people of Rohesia?" Galen asked.

"Never did. Bunch of stuck-up snobs." the two shared a laugh at that one. "I did wonder if they ever bump into something with their noses so high up in the air."

"Well, I did see one bumping into a lamp post before." Galen giggled at the memory. "The Yuke Noble was so engrossed with his nose high in the air that he didn't watch where he was going and rammed into the post."

"Oh yeah, I remembered seeing one who actually fell into a drain. Man, the guy had stank for almost a month."

The two chatted more until the sky began to turn a pinkish-orange. Galen noticed it and stood up from his seat, dusting his pants. "I have to get home, or mom will worry."

"Mine too. I'll walk with you, since we are neighbors." Galen nodded. The two boys then walked down the path home. "You know, you're the first one I ever talked to in Tipa."

"Really? What about the other kids here? Aren't you friends with them?" Galen questioned as he faintly remembered that the Clavat had talked to the two Yukes that lived just across them.

"Not really. We talked, but we aren't exactly close. Everyone who didn't know Rohesia's true colors all believed it's like Tipa; a peaceful multi-tribe city. So having someone who had experienced the true horrors of said city is kind of a relief." Kieren explained.

Galen nodded and silence loomed over them. Galen wanted to ask if Kieren had experienced the same as he did so badly but seeing as the other is a full-blooded Clavat, that reason was immediately dashed. As the boys arrived at their homes, they bid each other goodbyes and entered their respective homes.

* * *

**A/N: Before anyone says anything, Rohesia is my own made-up town so there is so such thing in the original game. Also the fact that Clavats can breed with both Lilties and Selkies got me thinking as to how their offspring will be like, and how the people around them will react. **

**Anyways, this is my first fanfic for FFCC so no flames, rate and review~**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2: The Crystal Caravan~

Six years had gone and passed, and the town of Tipa is readily being decorated for the awaited yearly return of their Crystal Caravan. Erin is with the other women in the village, busy cooking up meals that could feed a whole army while Roku is with the other men and Daniel, the Blacksmith, fixing the torch stands for the annual dance night. The Yukes are casting magic around the food to preserve them so they won't go cold.

The children (now teens), in the meantime, are busy... fooling around.

"De Di!" shrieked Sala Nah as she chased said Raccoon-Tail around the cliff up north of the town. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"Wah! Calm down, Sala Nah! It was an accident!" De Di shouted as he ran away from the furious Shark-Eye.

"What did De Di do this time?" Christie asked as she and her brother walked towards the Yukes and Lilties, watching the two Selkies.

"You don't want to know..." Heinrir simply replied, a faint flush appeared on his helmet.

"And why is that?" Jica questioned the Bumpy Yuke.

It was Gil Wood who answered, "A breezy wind swept up Sala Nah's skirt and De Di just so happened to be looking at her direction."

Christie blushed in embarrassment while Jica was fighting to keep his down. "Okay, pretend I didn't ask any."

Nana Mil then looked around the siblings, as if searching for someone. "Is Galen not with you?"

Christie shook her head, "He's with Kieren, practicing his magic again."

"I see." Heinrir nodded. "Hard to believe that Kieren and Galen are friends. What with Kieren being a Clavat, and all."

"Well, as long Galen is happy and is making friends, that's fine with me." Jica shrugged. "Besides, the little guy's quite fun to be around."

Jica and Christie stayed around for a while before heading off to the festival grounds to help with the preparations.

**XXXX**

During the six years he had lived in Tipa, the young half-breed is slowly but steadily opening up to people including Clavats, with the help of Kieren. After the young Clavat had showed him that not everyone is the same, Galen had started to get out more and get to know his neighbors and fellow townspeople. As the days passed by, the people of Tipa finally sees the real Galen, not as the black sheep of the family or the half-breed but just Galen.

Galen took his stance with his hands outstretched again as a purple magic circle appeared beneath his feet. Staring at his intended target and concentrating his energy into the spell, he chanted.

"Collapse everything into the abyss forever... Gravity!" a small purplish-black sphere appeared on the rock. The force behind the spell caused the stone to crack and crumble into small pebbles with a small crater surrounding it. Galen breathed a sigh of relief and nodded at the result of his spell as the sphere disappeared and nothing was left of the rock. Clapping was heard and he turned his head to see Kieren.

"You're getting better and better, Galen."

Galen blushed at the praise, "Thanks, Kieren. I'm just glad to have gotten that spell down. The thing is a killer to the mind."

"Hey, that shouldn't be a problem for the son of an Alchemist." Kieren joked. "Come on, let's go see the preparations."

Galen nodded and followed the Clavat boy towards the village square. On their way, they met up with the other six teens as they passed the path towards the cliff. The boys were confused at why De Di is spotting a huge bump on his head and when asked, the others simply said, "He's just being his usual self." while Nana Mil and Ilias covered Gil Wood's mouth when he wanted to answer. Fortunately, the boys dropped the subject when they arrived at the square.

The teens were amazed by how the simple and plain-looking square could easily be transformed into a wondrous ground fit for a festival. Tall fire torches littered the sidelines with streamers joining them all together. The women had lined a buffet table filled with delicious-looking food while the men cleaned and polished the crystal until it shined and glistered beautifully under the sunlight (or moonlight, when night rolls in).

"No matter how many times I've seen this, it's still gorgeous." Nana Mil praised.

"Yeah, who would have thought that a few decorations here and there could turn a boring square into something fit for a festival." De Di said.

"Ooh, I'm so excited." Ilias said. "I can't wait to hear where Aimelita went this time."

"Oh, that's right. Your older sister is with the Caravan, right?" Galen remembered. "Along with Sala Nah's sister, Foo Kloo, and Gil Wood's brother, Lyle Dot."

"That's right." Gil said. "Last I heard from his letter, they were in Veo Lu."

Galen visibly froze at the name for that is where his old 'home' was. Noticing this, Kieren placed his hand on his shoulder. Galen smiled at him and said, "I'm ok. Thanks."

Kieren was not convinced since he knows (other than the older siblings) how deep his scars go but decided to drop it when cheers started to erupt around the town square. The reason for the cheers was that not far in the distance is the Crystal Caravan. Everyone then gathered to the front of the village but still in the safety of the crystal's barrier as they watched the caravan come closer and closer.

But as the caravan reached the village, the many smiles that graced their faces dropped into a frown or opened with a gasp when they saw the condition of the caravan. The papaopamus was also in bad shape as wounds and bruises littered its large blue body as it trudged along the path towards the center. Once there, the great beast just dropped to the floor, tired but relieved to have finally reached home.

Roland, Daniel and Roku went to inspect the caravan to see if their Caravanners are inside. In truth, they are as a Steel Visor Lilty came out of the caravan, injured yet much alive, carrying a bruise-covered Owl Head Selkie.

"Lyle, are you alright?" Daniel asked as he steadied the Liltly while Roku carried the Selkie. "Where is Aimelita?"

The Lilty panted before replying, "Inside... badly damaged... need... help... quick..." Then he fainted.

Roland then called for the village healer and for the others to help move the injured inside when he noticed the chalice that Lyle had brought out with him is filled with Myrrh. At least they won't have to worry about having a lack of Myrrh.

**XXXX**

The villagers stood around the square, worried out of their mind for their Caravanners. Celebration be damned! How could they celebrate when their Caravanners' life are at stake! According to a now awakened Foo Kloo, they were ambushed by goblins when they were camping just outside River Belle Path. Though they had defeated the goblins, they didn't come out unscathed like the Spoon Yuke had been clobbered and slashed at multiple times but it's a miracle that she's still alive after all that.

Roland was saddened by the conditions of the Caravanners. They wouldn't be able to continue the duty in their shape, especially the Yuke who is the worst of them all. With that in mind, the mayor could not deny the choice he is about to make but there is a single question he has yet to answer himself...

Who will be the next Caravanners?

As he pondered over this, his eyes then traveled across the many faces awaiting the news of their fallen Caravanners when they stopped on a certain group of teens. The old man wasn't sure what made him think of it, but he felt that this group would be able to change the world over. Making up his mind, he stood high in front of the crystal and raised a hand, silencing everyone.

"My people, as you know of the condition of our caravan and their sacrifice to bring the Myrrh back to Tipa, I declare that they are to be relief of their duties and choose a new Caravan. But this time, we will increase the number of people to eight for there is safety in numbers, as they always say." he announced. Murmurs and gasps were heard around the square while questions were asked for who will be the new bloods. "I will call out the names of our new Caravanners." Everyone became silent as they waited for the names to be called.

"The Fisherman's daughter, Sala Nah." Said Selkie was shocked to hear her name.

"The Farmer's son, De Di." De Di had the same shocked expression as Sala Nah.

"The Tailor's daughter, Nana Mil." Nana gasped.

"The Rancher's son, Gil Wood." Gil had a worried expression.

"The Miller's daughter, Ilias." The Spiral Yuke felt a bit scared, though you couldn't see behind her helm.

"The Merchant's son, Heinrir." The Bumpy Yuke drooped his head.

"The Blacksmith's son, Kieren." Kieren's the only one who is nonchalant about all this but that's only on the outside. He was clenching his fist so tightly that he could draw blood if it weren't for Galen calming him down.

"And lastly," The Alchemist family prayed to every god they know that Galen wouldn't be picked but their prayers were not answered. "The Alchemist's son, Galen."

**XXXX**

Galen went over the things he's going to bring for his travels as his eyes scanned over the extra clothes his mother had brought him, food and water, a world map from his father, and his favorite book. He sighed as his mind replayed the events that had led to this situation.

After Roland had announced the names, the families of said Caravanners objected on letting them take over. But not more so from the family of Alchemists as they opposed sending their youngest out to the Miasma-filled world where he could have a higher chance on meeting some unwanted faces out there, and he's not ready for it. But Galen felt the complete opposite. Yes, he's afraid that one day they might head over to Rohesia but what good does letting fear get to you when you can overcome it? So he pleaded with his family to let him go with reasons of him being with his friends, and letting him see the world without letting his fear overcome him.

In the end, they obliged.

"I see you're all packed up." Galen turned to see his mother, Erin.

"Yeah, I guess..." Galen muttered as he closed his back pack. "...Mom, do you think I'll be a good Caravanner? That I won't slow everyone down?"

Erin smiled as she embraced her son, "I don't think. I know you'll do great in your travels. You showed how good you had become with your spells. Maybe on par with some Yukes as well."

"But what if I messed something up?" Galen asked.

"Sweetie, don't think of such things. You'll do fine." Erin assured. "As much as I want you to stay behind, a part of me wants you to go and see the world. And besides, as you said, you have your friends with you." Galen thought for a moment and smiled. Erin then kissed on top of his head. "Now get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow."

"Alright, mom."

**XXXX**

"Have you packed everything?" Foo Kloo asked her younger sister.

"I think so..." Sala Nah said as she checked. "...Have you seen my canteen anywhere?"

"...It's in your bag." Foo Kloo pointed at said item being buried inside.

"What about my extra clothes? Should I bring some apples with me? How about some fish? Or would that be too smelly-" Sala Nah was then cut off when her sister grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sala Nah, calm down." she sternly said. "It'll be alright. I know how scared you are, I'm the same when I first started out so I know how you feel. You're not the only one who is feeling this way right now. The others are probably freaking out by now"

The younger Selkie nodded and took deep breaths to calm herself, "Sorry, sis. It's just that... After seeing you so bruised and wounded, I felt scared on what might happened once I'm outside so I sort of panicked."

Foo Kloo sighed with a smile as she hugged her sister. "It'll be fine. You have your friends with you the whole way so don't worry." Sala Nah nodded. "Now get some rest, kiddo. You have to be up bright and early to start your journey."

Sala Nah nodded and was about to head to bed when Foo Kloo said, "If mom and dad were here, they'll be proud of you."

"...Yeah. I think so too."

**XXXX**

Kieren wiped his brow of sweat as he placed more coals into the furnace before pumping more air. His father is just beside him, hammering away on a heated metal.

"...You should get some rest, Kieren. Tomorrow is an important day, after all." Daniel said.

"I wanted to help with your smiting, dad. Since this'll be the last time we'll be doing together." his son replied.

His father chuckled and affectionately ruffled his hair, "Don't you worry about your old man. I can handle things here myself so you should focus on your journey." Kieren smiled as he hugged his father before heading into their house. Daniel stayed behind to finish the project he had decided to do on the last minute. "Looks like I'll be doing an all-nighter tonight."

As Kieren entered the house, he was greeted by his mother who had his bag all ready. "I've prepared all the necessities you might need for your trip."

"Thanks, mom." Kieren thanked as he hugged his mother. "Are you going to be alright?"

Julia chuckled, "No need to worry about me, dear. Just focus on getting the Myrrh and coming back safely."

Kieren nodded and was about to head up to his room when Julia spoke again, "Look out for the others, alright Kieren? Especially Galen."

"...I was planning to."

**XXXX**

The next morning arrived, and De Di is out on the farm, plowing the fields. He thought of surprising his family by doing his chores as a farewell present so he woke up bright and early, which means when the sun is barely peeking from the mountains and beyond. But farmers are known to be early risers so when he finished his chores and had turned around to go check on his supplies, he was slightly surprised to find his mother Ra Lena, his older brother Gan Noo, and his little sister Momo Phi.

"If this is what it takes for you to do your chores, you should travel more often." Gan Noo joked as he grabbed De Di into an affectionate headlock. The middle child struggled against the headlock before managing to escape. "Hard to believe that you're going on the caravan... Just like dad."

"...Yeah. You'll take care of mom and Momo Phi, right?" De Di asked.

"Of course, so you better hurry home once you got the Myrrh, ya hear?"

"Be safe, De Di." Ra Lena embraced his younger son before letting go and giving his satchel to him.

"Come back home soon, big brother." Momo Phi hugged his waist.

"I will." De Di then wore his satchel on before heading out. Waving to his family, he faced forward, not letting them see the small droplets of tears falling down his face which he quickly wiped away. "I'll make you proud... dad."

**XXXX**

Ilias strapped onto her satchel as she headed out of her home before turning to face her family. Her mother, Ardane, and father, Elgove, were holding onto to each other as they watched their youngest daughter. Aimelita is still being treated for her injuries but she had her fair share of farewells to her younger sister before she set off.

No words were exchanged as they have that just last night but Ilias knows that they too would miss her as much as she misses them. Hugging her parents and nodding a farewell, she exited the front gate and met up with Heinrir who had finished his goodbyes. The two Yukes waved to their family as they rendezvous to the crystal.

**XXXX**

Nana Mil waited at Gil Wood's house as she watched him saying a teary goodbye to his parents and younger brother. Nana smiled sadly as she remembered her own goodbye to her mother and sister. She then noticed Lyle walking towards her with a smile, his right arm in a cast while his head is wrapped in bandage.

"Take care of Gil for me, would ya Nana?" he said.

"I think it'll be more like him taking care of me but I'll do my best." she replied as Gil rushed towards his brother and hugged him before he and Nana headed towards the crystal.

**XXXX**

After the teens met up at the crystal and the elders, Roland eyed each of the teen before nodding.

"I see you're all set and ready to go." he nodded as he gestured his wife who brought out the chalice.

"As you know, this is a crystal chalice. It is used to carry drops of Myrrh. We need at least three drops of Myrrh for the crystal to keep the Miasma at bay. But the Myrrh tree, once you collect the drop, will need two years to replenish so you need to travel further to gather more." Malayde explained as she gave the chalice to Kieren.

"Now then, your caravan is over there." Roland pointed to the side where a papaopamus is attached to a cart. "We managed to fix the caravan but the previous papaopamus had suffered too much injuries so we decided on a new one for you."

"This is Pama. She may look big but she's a gentle giant, though spooked very easily so be careful." Malayde said.

The teens nodded and unloaded their bags into the caravan. Before they could set off, Daniel appeared.

"Now hold your horses, kids!" he said as he lug a big sack with him. You could tell from his faint dark circles that he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. "You're not thinking about heading out without these, are ya?" Placing the sack on the ground, he untied the knot and out spilled weapons for each of them.

"Whoa!" Gil exclaimed.

"You better appreciate it since I did an all-nighter just to get these ready for ya." Daniel chuckled as he handed Gil and Nana two Partisans, the Selkies two Solid Rackets, the Yukes Wave Hammers, and for Kieren and Galen... two Iron Swords and Shields.

"Dad... I-I don't know what to say." Kieren stammered.

"Then don't." Daniel said as he clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Just... come back safely."

Kieren slightly teared up before nodding as he sheathed his sword and shield behind his back. "I will!"

"Now, Crystal Caravanners! Go forth and fulfill your destinies!" Roland said as the teens board the caravan with Heinrir and De Di by the sides, Gil Wood, Ilias and Nana Mil inside with Sala Nah sitting at the back with her legs dangling off the side, and Galen and Kieren at the front. The teens waved back at everyone as Kieren snapped the reins for Pama to move while Galen held onto the chalice. As the caravan stepped out into the Miasma, the crystal sitting at the top of the chalice shone and a dome of protection appeared surrounding them.

The Caravan then set out into the Miasma-filled world, fulfilling the duties of a Crystal Caravan.

**~X~**

_Year 1_

_The morning of our departure is here at last. I tried to brace myself for the journey ahead. _

_There was a field along the main road where we decided to camp until sunrise. Tomorrow, we set out in search of Myrrh._

**~X~**

* * *

**A/N: Que opening song: Kaze no Ne/ Sound of the Wind but with my characters in it. If you have forgotten which my characters are since I'm very bad at describing what their attires are, I'll give the details here.**

**Galen - Male - Selkie/Clavat - Wolfie (but wears the Cap Clavat attire)**

**Kieren - Male - Clavat - Natural**

**Sala Nah - Female - Selkie - Shark-Eye**

**De Di - Male - Selkie - Raccoon-Tail**

**Nana Mil - Female - Lilty - Elegant**

**Gil Wood - Male - Lilty - Bare Head**

**Ilias - Female - Yuke - Spiral**

**Heinrir - Male - Yuke - Bumpy**


End file.
